


Do It For the Warmth

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: They just want to get warm again





	Do It For the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya! This one's pretty short, but I still like it. The prompt I found for this one was "Oh no we stayed out too long and need to warm up better share the shower/hot chocolate to conserve resources".
> 
> Enjoy!

"Remind me again why we did that?"

"Because it was fun?"

"Fun or not, I'm pretty sure I'm freezing my nipples off. It was way too cold outside. And yes, I realize it's the middle of December so it's going to be cold. But it doesn't mean I have to be pleased about."

"Right. So we should probably warm up, then."

"Yes, Grant, I know. That is the obvious solution to our little problem here of being too cold."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. So how do you want to warm up?"

"Maybe some hot chocolate. I'm really craving hot chocolate."

"You're always craving hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate is a drink from the gods, okay?"

"So I've heard before. We should probably also take a shower, to help us warm up faster and get cleaned up a little too. But mostly to get warm faster."

"Good plan. Do you want to shower first? Or should I?"

"Actually, I was thinking that it might be better if we showered together."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. You know, that way we can save a little on the heating bill since it'd only be one shower instead of two."

"Uh-huh. I think I see your logic there."

"It's pretty sound logic."

"It certainly seems that way."

"..."

"..."

"So...are we taking the shower together or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
